Make Me Yours
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Despite Eve having no emotions, Chung has always been loving her, and she holds a huge spot in his heart. Chung finally decides to confess and make her show the emotions she used to possess by making a deal with her. Chung was willing to do anything to tell her of his feelings and Eve couldn't help, but feel strange feelings towards Chung. Chung x Eve!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream.

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 I wrote this out of boredom. Plus... I want to increase the number of Chung x Eve fanfictions. Also... I want to let more authors know that Chung x Eve is not a bad pairing~ :3

Anyways... Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(16)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(17)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(16)**_

**Rena: **_Grand Archer__**(17)**_

**Raven: **_Reckless Fist__**(17)**_

Alright then, let's move on to the one shot~ :3 Oh, and they're all human. Like in _**Eternal Soulmates**_, they're in a school that allows them to use their skills, actives and.. etc. XD

* * *

**~Make Me Yours~**

* * *

Spears mercilessly pierced the pink haired girl. Drops of blood rolled down the sharp metal pieces of the spears. A pale, yet delicate hand was raised and the spears retreated back to their owner. Eve's golden eyes were dull and there were no emotions shown on her face.

"Nuisance..."

"Eve! Good work. Do you want to join me for lunch?"

Spiky cream colored hair with two parts on his side shaded dark brown slightly bounced as he stopped in front of Eve. Cerulean eyes with an obvious paw print in his eyes. Chung grinned as he wiped the blood on Eve's face gently with a smile. Eve smacked his hand away and looked at him coldly.

"Don't touch me as you please. You can go have lunch with the others. I'm not in the mood for lunch."

"Heh.. Then I won't go to lunch either. If Eve is not there, then it won't be the same."

_'Chung... He's always like this.. As long as I don't join the "fun", then he won't join either. Why..? Why is he always acting like this around me? He even bothered to stay behind to watch over me when I was sick.. He shouldn't bother hanging around me when I'm just a cold hearted person with no emotions what so ever... He should... Mind his own business.'_

"Just mind your own business. Go and join the others. Why do you always hang around me? You're just going to be a nuisance to me."

"But... You're going to be lonely. You're a friend of mine. Well, to be more specific, you're more important than my own life."

"Whatever."

"Eve! Let's make a deal."

"Deal... What kind of deal?"

"You're always emotionless and cold towards others. I want to show you how to smile and show emotions. In just one day, if you don't show any sort of emotion or smile, then.. I won't approach you again. However, if you do.. Then... I have a confession to tell you~"

Eve tilted her head to the side for a moment. Only one day... It doesn't sound too bad and she could certainly use a little break. Chung's presence is also relaxing at times. Eve hestiantly nodded her head and Chung grinned. Chung wiped the remaining of the blood off Eve and dragged her out of the room. He looked around the hallways cautiously before quickly carrying Eve bridal style.

For a moment, Eve wrapped her arms around Chung in case he drops her. Chung smirked slightly before running off with Eve in his arms. He swiftly went past the office and soon, they were outside of the school, standing in front of the iron gates. Chung let Eve down on her feet and grinned.

Eve glared at Chung and raised her hand with the intention to slap him, but Chung grabbed her hand to prevent that. Eve was about to unleash her full power of _Queen's Throne_, but then Chung bent down and put her delicate hand on his shoulder. Eve calmed down and tilted her head in confusion.

"Get on. I can't let my Queen get her hands dirty. I'll carry you over to the gates and then.. You'll learn to show emotions."

"... Very well. You better not drop me."

"Yes, my Queen."

Chung chuckled softly as Eve hesitantly climbed on his back. Eve laid on his back and made herself more comfortable on his strong back. She wrapped an arm around Chung's neck and one around his waist. Chung could tell that Eve's getting used to his presence which is a good thing.

Chung lifted her up slightly and carried her body with one hand while his other hand was used to climb the gates. Eve was light in Chung's opinion, so he had no trouble carrying her. His hand grabbed the top of the iron gates and he stood in between the small space. Soon, he jumped down from above and Eve closed her eyes.

As soon as Chung's feet touched the ground, Eve opened her eyes and found herself staring into Chung's deep cerulean ones. She couldn't help, but stare at it longer. Her hands found themselves caressing his cheeks and her face slowly got closer and closer, staring into those deep, mesmorizing eyes. Chung could feet his heart beating rapidly, and his face grew hot. Eve ignored his blush and her nose touched his affectionately. Eve, without realizing it, leaned forward and kissed the corner of his right eye.

Chung's face was flushed as Eve regain her senses. She stared at him with a confusion expression before remembering that... They were skipping school, despite being honor students with excellent grades and fighting skills excluding Eve's merciless attacks with intentions to kill.

"Why are we skipping school now? Can't the deal wait until a few days later when we won't be having classes...?"

"Eh...? Because... Skipping school is much more exciting and... I want to try being rebellious for a day with Eve! Anyways... We can't walk around in these clothes... I have an idea."

Chung smiled sweetly before holding Eve's delicate hand in his, pulling her towards him and walked down the streets. Eve was technically clueless what to do while Chung couldn't wait to let Eve relax and have fun. After walking for a few minutes, they stopped in front of a clothing shop.

"We can't walk around in our armor. It may look normal outfits, but... It doesn't make us fit in with society, so we need to buy some clothes."

Eve was hesitant while Chung dragged her inside. There were various clothes and accessories around the shop. Chung looked around while Eve merely followed him. He rummaged through a rack of clothes before pulling one out. A black strap-less short dress with white streams outlining it. The white streams could be traced alone the edges of the ruffles.

"Eve, I think this will fit you."

"It... It shows too much skin.. I don't want that, but... I think it's pretty."

Chung began to imagine Eve in the dress, and soon he suddenly thought of a cropped cardigan. He handed the dress to Eve and began to look for a short sleeved cropped cardigan. After a minute or so, Chung pulled out a plain white short sleeved cropped cardigan that will make the dress stand out more.

"I think this will solve the revealing problem."

"No it doesn't.. Sure, it solves the top area, but... What about the legs?"

"Oh... You're right..."

Chung sighed and began to think of what'll fit Eve and she'll like it. Secretly, a spring green haired girl popped out and smiled at the two from behind the bushes outside of the shop. Her long hair swayed in the wind as she softly giggled causing several hands to cover her mouth.

"Rena. The reason we're hiding is because we don't want them to find out that we're spying on them. Didn't you want to catch some good moments between those two?"

"Yeah..."

"Then shush."

"Is Chung finally going to make a move on Eve after all these years? Eve did have a crush on him at one point, but after striving for more power. She didn't have any remaining emotions, but she stayed with us. Do you think she stayed with us because Chung is in the group?"

"Maybe.. Or maybe not. Either way... Those two are definitely going to get together without a doubt."

"Raven.. You actually agree that they're going to get together?"

"Yeah. I noticed Chung's feelings for Eve when I walked in on him smiling and taking good care of that blue scarf given to him by Eve."

Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Raven silently discussed over Chung and Eve's feelings for each other. While back in the shop, Chung looked a certain section in the shop and his face lit up. Eve couldn't help, but wonder why he cares for her so much.. Why he even bother buying her clothes. She was clueless and followed Chung as he pulled out some long black socks reaching up to the thigh and some boots with silver straps wrapping around it.

"Eve! Try them on."

"Are they even my size...?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Eve hesitantly went behind the curtains and began to change out of her armor. She slowly slipped the clothes Chung selected. As soon as she finished, she silently transport the armor back to her dorm while Moby and Remy watched over the dorm. She shyly came out and Chung's face was already red.

He looked away and was proud of himself for selecting such cute clothes for Eve, but at the same time, he was embarrassed. Eve looked around her surroundings and noticed there were clothes for boys. She stared at Chung for a moment before heading there. She quickly, yet carefully chose a white short sleeved hoodie and a plain black medium sleeved shirt. She also took a dark blue skinny jeans with a thin chain hanging to the side and a pair of matching boots with hers.

Without knowing of Eve's decision to buy him clothes, Chung came to the cashier and silently paid the money for Eve's clothes. Yellow orange hair tied up swayed slightly as Ariel smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for coming and buy clothes for your beautiful girlfriend over there~"

"Eh?! Wait, Eve?! My girlfriend?! S-She's not my girlfriend! Well.. At least.. Not yet..."

The last part, Chung whispered it softly, however it was still loud enough for both Eve and Ariel to hear. Eve blushed with Chung as Ariel giggled at the pair's reaction. Eve secretly paid for the clothes for Chung while he looked down and carried it in a bag. Chung took Eve's pale hand and Ariel waved at them as they leave. Eve looked around the corner and pulled Chung towards a certain shop.

"Chung. I want to buy something.. And do you still have that scarf I gave you?"

"Of course I do! It's my favorite and... It's given by you, so.. I treasure it a lot."

"I see..."

_'I'm glad... Chung, he still holds something that was given from me. I'm surprised.. I actually remembered. Now that I think of it.. I had some kind of strange feelings for Chung, but I never had the chance to tell him. I couldn't.. Since... We're two different people.. Someone like Chung is not fit to be friends or even be near me. I'll taint him with these hands that are covered in blood.. Blood that can't be washed off no matter what.'_

Eve loosened her grip on Chung's hand and their hands were about to be separated, but then.. Chung grabbed her hand and refused to let go of the warmth. Eve hesitantly held his hand back as they walked into a gift shop. All of a sudden, Chung was pushed behind a curtain and Eve gave the bag to Chung.

"Change into them. Once you're done, we'll go wherever you want."

Chung took the clothes out of the bag and realized that she bought these clothes while he wasn't looking. He smiled softly as he changed into them. The moment he finished changing, he wrapped a certain blue scarf around his neck. He walked out from the curtain and Eve immediately appeared in front of him.

Their nose slightly touched while their lips are centimeters away from each other. Eve silently put a silver necklace with a wolf hanging. Eve had a small smile on her face that didn't go past Chung's sharp eyes.

_'Eve... She smiled after so long... I... I feel confident in making her smile and making her show more emotions. Eve.. I want to protect you and stay beside you forever. I love you. At first, we were just companions, but as time pass, I grew to love you and it's still growing after all these years. I... I want to tell you my feelings and protect you with my life.'_

"Thanks, Eve~ Do you want to go to an amusement park?"

"Sure... But.. Don't we need tickets?"

"I have tickets, so no need to worry."

Chung grinned and pulled her towards him and embraced her tightly. Soon, he took her hand and both of them ran towards the amusement park with the others following them secretly. At first, Eve didn't want to ride on the roller coaster with Chung, but with Chung's pleading, they rode on it and Eve laughed.

"Chung! Can we go on the ride one more time? Can we? I want to go on it again with you! It's fun and fast! Please!"

Chung grinned happily and nodded his head. They waited in line while Eve couldn't wait to get on the ride again. Her smile slowly grew wider and her laugh became more cheerful as they rode on the roller coaster once again. While on the ride, Eve grabbed Chung's hand and raised her hands along with his. Chung couldn't help, but laugh along with Eve's cheerful laugh. Their laughs joined together as Eve showed more emotions little by little.

"Eve? Do you want ice cream?"

"Yeah.. Can it be vanilla?"

"Sure!"

Chung took her hand in his and dragged her to the ice cream parlor. Eve looked at their hands intertwined together. It felt right. She felt happiness and comfort as she tightens her grip around Chung's hand. Chung paid for the ice cream and gave Eve her vanilla ice cream while he had chocolate.

Eve happily licked the coldness of the vanilla ice cream. Chung smirked lightly while he enjoyed his chocolate ice cream. Eve stared at his ice cream and wondered if it tasted good or not. She leaned forward and took a taste of it on his lips and from his cone.

"Chocolate... It's sort of bitter, but at the same time, it's sweet. It reminds me of a gentle feeling.. Actually, it reminds me of you.. Chung."

Eve softly smiled at Chung while he blushed bright red with Eve's touch on his lips lingering. Chung grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the Ferris Wheel. Eve looked at the slow moving ride and at it's height. She became interested and wanted to see the view from atop. The moment they're in the front of the line, Chung carried her bridal style and safely put her on the seat. It was slow, but relaxing. The moment, Chung and Eve was able to see the bright city lights. Chung took a small glance over towards Eve and kissed her soft lips.

"Eve... I love you."

Time was frozen for Eve ever since Chung said those three words. Eve didn't know what to say, and wild emotions flowed. The ride soon ended and Chung silently carried her away. He slowly walked towards the academy before the gates automatically opened by themselves with Aisha's magic. While Eve was confused by the feelings in her chest, Eve's thoughts of Chung began to go wild.

_'Chung. He loves me... He loves me even though I'm already tainted. I'm tainted in the scent of blood, and the dark red blood that can never be washed off me. I'm... A coldless person who knows nothing about the emotions of love or anything. Yet... Chung loves me for being me.. I.. What do I feel for Chung...? Do I... Love Chung..?'_

The door to Chung's organized room was opened as he laid her on the bed. She laid there for a moment before recovering from the shock. Eve stared at Chung and he smiled sadly at her. Something in Eve's chest was tugging at her heart as she sees Chung's sad smile.

"Chung..."

"Sorry. I... I probably shouldn't have told you that. Well... A deal's a deal. I've had fun with you today. Even though... You don't reciprocate my feelings, I'll always still love you. You'll always hold a huge spot in my heart."

Chung was about to step away from Eve, but... Eve's hand reached out for Chung's and held him back. She blushed faintly as she pulled Chung towards her.

"It's not midnight.. There's still plenty of time. Also... Who said I don't reciprocate your feelings..? Who said I don't have the same feelings for you..? It took me a while, but.. I love you, Chung. Sorry for making you wait..."

Chung's face lit up at those words as he pounced on Eve and got on top of her. He kissed her lips and bit her lower lips softly, asking for entrance. Eve smiled through the kiss and allowed him entrance as their tongues got into a fierce battle. Strings of saliva could be traced. Chung sucked on her tongue and faintly smirked. He let go of her tongue and he slowly place kisses from her jaw to her neck. He playfully smiled as Eve lightly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you... Chung."

"I love you too, Eve. I've been waiting for this moment. I.. I'll always love you and.. I'll protect you with my life. I'll die for you."

"You're wrong.. You're not supposed to die for me. You're supposed to live for me. Don't you want to stay beside me forever?"

"Yeah.. Then.. Will you stay together with me forever?"

Chung got a small box, containing two silver rings with a blue stream of light going through the ring. Inside the rings were carved with their names with a forever.

"Chung forever..."

"Yeah! Eve forever..."

Eve stared at the ring for a moment before Chung slipping on the ring with his name on her left hand ring finger, while she does the same for him, except with the ring with her name on his left hand ring finger. Slowly, Chung slipped a hand under Eve's dress and smirked lightly. Their lips were pressed together once again as their body were pressed together.

"Chung and Eve forever.. Right?"

"Yeah! Forever!"

"Then.. Chung.. Make me yours."

"As you wish, my queen."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Finally! This one shot was actually written like 5 days ago, but I couldn't write anything more than one paragraph. So... Sorry. :( I'll update _**Eternal Soulmates**_ soon! :D You guys can imagine what's going to happen later on. XD Chung and Eve.. Such naughty children. XD Just kidding.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. Sorry if it's a bit rushed... XP

Thanks for reading as always!

(=^o^=)


End file.
